Christmas Fire
by Mukkura
Summary: Mint follows Zakuro again, wanting to hang out with the Grey Wolf for Christmas; though Zakuro says yes, she doesn't seem to care too much about the bird, it seemed to Mint that Zakuro only said yes to shut her up...Oneshot.


So, I noticed that I have mainly been writing for one anime...I was going through my old mangas and happened to bring Tokyo Mew Mew for my little sister to read, I ended up reading it as well. Zakuro has always been my personal favorite and this pairing is...well. I am in love with this pairing...I typed this up really late at night so...I hope it's okay! Enjoy!

* * *

"Great job Zakuro! As beautiful as ever!" Her photographer says, admiring the beautiful raven beauty before him, taking the last few pictures before saying, "Thanks again Zakuro!"

"No problem," Zakuro smiles kindly before she walks away from the photo shoot, her kind smile no longer on her face. Outside of her modeling, she is almost never found smiling, much to the dismay of her teammate and biggest fan, Mint. "….Are you following me again?" Zakuro stops in front of a café.

"Ah. I…" The blue haired ballerina blushes and looks down, "I…wanted to come see you….I was told that you had a Christmas photo shoot…"

"…." Zakuro sighs, shaking her head, her glossy dark hair floating slightly around her. She wore a red half jacket over her Christmas outfit, the red tank top and mini skirt was rimmed with white fur.

Mint herself was wearing a short red sleeveless dress with fur, she shivers slightly, cold, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have followed you…" Mint hugs herself, trying to keep herself from getting colder.

"….." Zakuro notices right away, she could also clearly hear the sadness in the younger girl's voice. She steps closer to the café, "Let's eat a little…" Zakuro turns to the café, walking into it and glancing back at Mint.

"…..Okay." Mint smiles happily at the long haired beauty before she steps into the warm café after the young and beautiful model. The two girls take a window table and a waiter comes up to take the two's orders. After saying what they want, the waiter starts hitting on Zakuro, making Mint jealous. She glares at him, "Go get us our food already, do you want her get mad and leave because you're starving her?" If looks could kill, she would kill him with the daggers of glares that she was giving him. He quickly runs away to give the cooks their order and doesn't come back.

"….."Zakuro looks outside their window, an uncaring look on her face, making Mint pout. The older girl places her hand over the shy girl's hand, making the later blush and making her speechless. Zakuro doesn't seem to notice Mint's blush, nor does she seem to realize where her hand is. They sit there silently until Zakuro notices the waiter coming over with their food and takes her hand away.

Mint whimpers softly at the loss of the soft hand, but doesn't say anything about it. They both smile at their new waiter, thanking him for the food before eating their snack. After eating, they quietly drink their hot chocolate. Mint's body warms up quickly and she quickly says, "I'll pay the bill."

Zakuro looks at Mint as the bill is placed on their table and takes it, "I need to get rid of money anyways…"

Mint grabs the bill, but Zakuro refuses to let go, "I'm the rich girl."

"….I'm rich too Mint….I'm a famous model that lives alone….with a new part time job that I didn't even want…"

"I'm glad you did though." Mint blushes, "It's a lot better with you around….why did you take it anyways?"

"….you're there." Zakuro mumbles.

"Huh?" Mint's blue eyes widen slightly and her grip on the bill loosens, making it easy for Zakuro to take it away and pay for it. Mint blushes more, "You go there to see me?"

"…" Zakuro gets up, "Let's go…." The young model starts walking out, the blushing ballerina following close behind her, unable to believe what she was told. The cold air sends chills through Mint's body and Zakuro takes off her jacket, wrapping it around the younger girl. Mint blushes and looks up at her ideal, who simply smiles and continues walking. Zakuro walks to her house and stops at the door, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You." Mint blurts out. She turns red and bites her lower lip, clenching her hands into tight fists. Her eyes lower to the floor, as she stutters at another present that she might want, "I….I don't need anything for Christmas, I already get everything that I want….sort of…."

Zakuro smirks slightly and lifts Mint's chin up, kissing her gently. The younger girl's eyes widen before she blushes deeply and closes her eyes. Zakuro slowly breaks the kiss, slowly taking her tongue from the Aquamarine Lorikeet. Mint turns red and looks up at the Grey Wolf, who smiles at her, "Let's hang out for Christmas. Come over to my house, I'll have a good present just for you." The kiss had made Mint's bird wings and tail come out, but thankfully no one was around. Zakuro gently strokes the bird's cheek before turning her back on her and head into her house.

Just as the beautiful raven beauty was walking into her house, she finds her voice, "Can I come over tomorrow for Christmas Eve and stay overnight?" The pretty bird turns almost as red as her dress.

"…." Zakuro turns around to smile at the young girl, "I'll see you tomorrow." The lone wolf says before disappearing into her house, leaving the little bird breathless.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~.-.

"Zakuro?" Mint knocks on Zakuro's door, not wanting to ring the door bell in case she was busy or napping. Mint stands outside in the cold, but this time, she wore a skirt and a long sleeved shirt with a scarf, hat and Zakuro's jacket.

Zakuro opens the door, making Mint hold her breath, "Hey…"

"S-sorry am I here too early?" Mint blushes. She wanted to hang out as much as she could with Zakuro without seeming too needy and clingy, it was only ten in the morning, "I'll go back home if you want." She looks down blushing and fumbling with her hands, she was like a different person when it came to Zakuro and it made the older girl smile, "I could always….walk my dog again...then come back…or wait until after lunch…" Zakuro sets to the side, silently inviting Mint into her house. Mint smiles, "T..thanks Zakuro."

Zakuro nods slightly and close the door before leading Mint to her living room, "Hot chocolate or tea?"

"I'm fine…"

"…..You look cold…."

"Do I?" Mint smiles, her face pale, her cheeks and nose red from the cold, "I'll be fine."

"…" Zakuro walks into the other room and comes back with a kettle of fresh, hot tea, "Drink…"

"…."Mint waits patiently as she watches Zakuro expertly pour tea into two cups and carefully picks one up, holding it close to her face to warm up her frozen hands and cheeks, "Thank you…."

Zakuro watches Mint hold the hot cup in her hands, a slight glare on her face as she coldly says, "I thought you said you weren't cold…." Zakuro knew Mint was warming her hands with the hot tea cup, and Mint knew that she had been found out.

"I didn't want to trouble you…" Mint stares at her tea, unsure what else to say. She had walked her beloved dog Mickey for about an hour before walking to Zakuro's house. She had woken up at eight, ate breakfast and everything. She could hardly wait to be with Zakuro that she forgot to take care of herself. She could have possibly almost gotten frostbite. She slowly sips the tea from the cup, it warms her body a little, but it seemed to her that the cold had frozen her nerves as well as her bloodstream.

Zakuro refills the freezing girl's tea before walking away, coming back with a warm thermal blanket and wrapping Mint in it, "Stupid girl…"

"I know…." Mint lowers her head in shame, "I'm sorry…." Mint sips her tea and empties the cup again, feeling a little bit warmer, she felt as if she would have to drink all of the hot tea before she would become normal temperature again. The thermal blanket felt really good against her ice cold skin. She places the cup carefully onto the table.

Zakuro sits next to her and gently rubs her thighs to help bring feeling back into Mint's legs, though she hardly feels it, she blushes. Zakuro tilts Mint's head towards her and kisses her deeply, slipping her tongue into Mint's mouth, making Mint's body flame up with desire. Zakuro's hot kisses and burning touch made Mint melt in the purple hair's thin, strong arms. Mint's blue wings and tail were out, a clear sign that she was really excited.

Mint suddenly felt that the scarf was too hot and takes the warm scarf off without pulling away from Zakuro's kiss. Her bare legs weren't cold anymore, didn't feel like ice, her body felt like it was on fire, but the wolf's touch seem to continue to spread it's fire of desire that made her feel even hotter with each touch. She pushes the blanket off and wraps her thin arms around the wolf's neck, trying to pull the beautiful model closer to her.

Zakuro felt her wolf ears pop out, as well as a slightly wagging wolf tail. She breaks the kiss, making the young bird cry out softly in protest. She smirks slightly and pulls the younger girl into her lap before continuing their deep kiss. As she explores the bird's mouth, her hands make their way into the dancer's shirt and begin to play with her small breasts; the fondling gets soft sweet moans from her.

Mint blushes bright red as she moans into Zakuro's mouth. She tugs at Zakuro's shirt unsuccessfully, almost desperately. She felt herself becoming wet with desire as the fire seemed to concentrate at her crotch.

Zakuro picks her up and carries the smaller girl into her bedroom, laying her down on the bed before getting on top of the blushing, wet and beautiful girl. Mint closes her eyes and flinches as Zakuro reaches up her skirt, trembling as she was stripped of her panties. Zakuro wags her tail, almost purring in delight as her dark eyes shined with amusement.

Mint shakes with pleasure as Zakuro strokes her thighs, her eyes closed as she moans softly. She becomes even wetter as Zakuro slowly licks her thigh, starting at her knee and working her way up her inner thigh. Mint thought that Zakuro would get close and stop, just to tease her. She gasps, her eyes flying open when Zakuro licks her wetness, her body arching against her but her hands gently pushing Zakuro's head away, moaning, "N-no….stop."

Not caring about what the smaller girl says, she continues, sliding her tongue through Mint's wet lips and into her vagina, making Mint spill more of her juices into Zakuro's mouth and making the younger girl pull her head closer as she starts to moan for more. Even as Mint seems to break down all her shields and shamelessly moan for more, Zakuro continues her licking at a slow pace, torturing the poor bird.

"Ngh…."Tears start to come from the young girl who was close to the edge, "Ah….Za…Zakuro…" She moans.

Zakuro looks up slightly at the girl's red face, though it was hard doing so while she was putting her tongue in as far in as possible. She moves her tongue around, getting louder moans from her uke.

Mint tightens up and grips fist full of Zakuro's hair as she shakes, "Ahh…mmm…" She arches up, crying out, "Ahhh!" as she climaxes, Cuming into Zakuro's mouth. Mint's heavy breathing follows soon afterwards, filling the empty room.

Zakuro wets herself a little as mint cums in her mouth. She swallows it and lick up whatever she may have missed before taking her tongue out, licking the outside again. She was like a mother cat cleaning her kittens, she licks Mint gently, carefully and thoroughly, making sure that Mint was clean. When Zakuro was sure that she didn't miss any, she moves up to Mint and kisses her gently, whispering softly and seductively into her ear, "You taste delicious."

Mint turns deep red, she was almost afraid that it would take a lifetime to get rid of the blush on her face, "I…I do?" Zakuro smiles, her silent answer, "T...thank you…." Mint hugs the grey wolf tightly, "Can….can we do this again later? And for Christmas? Please?"

"….sure" The beautiful model smiles lovingly at the young dancer, amused with her question, "We'll do it as many times as you want to…"

Mint looks up at her Seme, still red to her ears, "Can we do it again?" Zakuro chuckles softly and nods, "This time…can we….be…." Mint pulls at Zakuro's clothes.

"…is that what you want?" Zakuro looks at Mint, no hint of surprise in her voice. Her gaze is unwavering as Mint nods and she starts strip the younger girl, "It's too hot in here anyways…." Zakuro strips herself of clothing after Mint was completely naked.

The Aquamarine Lorikeet wraps her arms around the Gray Wolf, "Zakuro….I love you…." The Lorikeet says with all of her heart, her blue eyes shining with happiness and love.

"…..I love you too….Mint." The Wolf says before passionately kissing the Lorikeet.

* * *

01:30 am is when I finished typing this story. I know, I know. "What were you doing typing up a fanfic that late at night?" Haha, this one is nothing. You should see my KissXSis one, I finished typing that at 4:09 am...there is nothing wrong with me. I swear. Anyways. I hope you enjoy this one shot of ZakuroMint. I might write more if people liked this one.


End file.
